


How to set up the perfect carnival booth : a guide by lee felix !

by sapphskies



Series: dating sim type of beat [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, carnival au!!, felix is sad for a lot of this i'm sorry, minor advanced tech stuff, seungmin is tiRed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphskies/pseuds/sapphskies
Summary: ☆: *.☽ .* felix's plans for the perfect booth are foolproof, until the facets of new love become his demise againorfelix and jisung are oblivious.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: dating sim type of beat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071020
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	How to set up the perfect carnival booth : a guide by lee felix !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ninuwu).



> hello everyone !! wrote way too much for this, and if i felt like it, i'd wait until valentine's for this, but i have no patience (oh well)  
> also - this is very loosely based off of the tech used in the black mirror episode 'Hang The DJ' but you don't have to watch that to understand this !!  
> \+ if ur familiar with the episode, don't attack me, i'm only loosely basing it off of the program.

**Part 1 – Undergo a horrendous college council meeting**

The air in the room is so stifling that its denizens decide that cracking open the window might be worth the copious tufts of wind that immediately sweep into the room from it. Upon its opening, a frustrated Chan almost shuts it closed again when the harsh breeze breathes its way into the room in swirly whisps of doom.

Being the college council’s president, Chan has to endure his fellow council members' moans about it being so hot that the heat caused the enzymes reworking their brain activity to halt (As a biology major, this makes him physically pained), within the first 5 minutes that they’d been in the room.

He has to remind them that their brain activity had been halted much before then.

To be fair, college council meetings now took up _both_ Mondays and Wednesdays, against the will of its members, so they’d been more antsy and agitated as of late. Chan simply tried his best to keep himself and the kids sane while Carnival preparations were underway.

Felix, one of the council's newest residents, having joined solely through Jisung's coercions ~~and begging~~ , had been unusually quiet that day, where he’d usually join in on whatever mess the others started.

His head was buried within the circumference of his crossed-over arms on the surface of the creaky table he was sat on, and whenever he puffed out a sigh, the warm breath hit the surface of his hand. It wasn’t comfortable by any means, but Felix felt like he wanted to make a show of being sulky and tired, so to avoid Chan and Seungmin’s pestering for the day.

‘You guys can’t be serious,’ Chan scowls into the direction of the seemingly satisfied boys, the certain pair making themselves comfortable as they lay back onto their chairs with their feet propped over the surface of their shared, weak, wooden table ‘Jisung, Changbin, if Mr. Park walks in and you idiots are still sitting like that, you won’t be leaving this room until 6.’

‘That’s child abuse.’ Jisung mumbles pointedly - despite the fact that he was now, indeed, an adult -, eyes shut in fulfillment and content, until he feels someone fling a paper ball at him. Immediately, they snap open and his relaxed reserve is interrupted as he looks back at the culprit – a grinning Lee Minho, who held a striking resemblance to the Cheshire Cat.

‘Hey–,’ Before Jisung can stand up, Chan motions for him to sit down, and this time, he listens.

Messing with Chan was fun but _only to an extent_.

It took 5 minutes for the lack of efficient air conditioning in the practically abandoned classroom, to get to the council members enough for Chan to open a window in the middle of an approaching windstorm. It took another 5 minutes for them to surrender after the outcome results in hair strands sweeping every which way and blocking their vision, papers ruffling so much they couldn’t read what was on them, and tables starting to shake.

 _Then_ they decide maybe suffering through some heat would be alright.

‘Alright, now that everything’s back in order,’ Seungmin mutters tiredly, but authoritatively, re-organising the notes that had previously flown out of his hands and almost out of the window ‘Jisung, Changbin, and Felix. All of you still need to come up with something for your booths. And quick. People are getting pumped for the big day, so it needs to be good.’

Seungmin was the council’s vice president. Really, this just meant that he took care of whatever Chan couldn’t fathom handling anymore; Jisung and Changbin as a whole, for example.

While Felix sulks at this, Jisung exclaims ‘You’re in luck! Because I’ve come up with a splendid idea!’ He stands up to motion to Changbin ‘I’ve decided to work with Changbin for my booth idea!’

‘I did _not_ agree to that,’ Changbin scoffs up at the boy, swatting away at the hand that was motioning over to him. Jisung ignores the gesture and continues to lay a hand around his shoulder, starting his pitch.

‘Hear me out. Changbin. In a dunk tank. That’s it.’

The reactions around the room are mixed; Changbin is pushing Jisung away and hissing at him, Seungmin and Chan share an inquisitive look, Felix almost chokes on air, and Jeongin and Minho burst into laughter – one’s a bit louder than the other – , and Hyunjin has probably fallen asleep behind his laptop.

‘Actually, I’m not opposed to that,’ Chan ponders over the thought, watching as Changbin stares back at him in disbelief ‘in fact, I think it would be a very popular attraction.’

Seungmin nods along. _Oh no, Jisung has gotten both of their approvals._

‘Why do _I_ have to go in the dunk tank?’ Changbin crosses his arms over his chest, jumping when Jisung slaps his hand over his right shoulder again.

‘Don’t take it personally, but I think we all want to see you in a dunk tank.’

Changbin rolls his eyes, watching as Chan looks back at him for confirmation. Eventually, he decidedly nods at the realisation that since he’s involved, he’d get to share Jisung’s win.

In summation, the council was responsible for setting up the school year’s carnival – with assistance from the university’s event planner –, a feat that involved each member setting up their own booths (except for Chan, who was managing and proctoring each one) along with other, volunteering students. And, to gain momentum, they’d turned it into a competition of sorts, wherein whichever of the 7 booths gained most tickets, a mystery prize would be bestowed upon them.

And now Felix was the only one yet to come up with an idea for his booth. Really, all he had to do was pitch the idea to Chan and then oversee the process of its production. Whenever it was set up, he’d be able to operate it on D-day.

‘Felix,’ The adressed boy only buries his head further within the confines of his arms, mumbling that he’s not there.

Some silence ensues as Felix hears distant shuffling from the front – he’s taken a seat further in the back, by himself, much to Jisung’s dismay –, and then a voice sounding out, much nearer than before ‘Lix,’

‘What?’ At that, he gives in, but his voice is still muffled by the material of his shirt.

‘no booth ideas?’ Felix finally looks up, eyes befalling onto Chan’s signature "teacher coming over to your table when you have a question" pose.

Felix leans back in his chair, head dipped down and sullen expression prominent.

‘No booth ideas.’ he confirms.

Chan sighs, humming for a moment while he leans on the table next to Felix’s ‘Hm, no one else is selling treats? Maybe you could make your brownies and your cookies and–,’

‘Chan,’ Felix starts, tone as morose as ever ‘I can’t bake for an entire university _plus_ whoever they decide to bring with them.’

Chan frowns at that, but continues nonetheless. ‘Ok, well, maybe if you pre-prepare them it’ll–,’

‘Nope. Felix’s gift and skill in dessert-making requires him to ensure that they’re baked the night before. You think he’ll sacrifice this precise craftsmanship, just for a measly carnival?’ Jisung declares in an overly assertive tone. Although it sounds hyperbolic, when Chan looks back at Felix, he simply nods to confirm.

‘Ah, then just keep looking, ok? I can ask Mr. Park to give you more time.’ Chan decides, upon realising that Felix isn’t in the most creative, affluent headspace to be making on-the-spot decisions ‘Alright! So, let’s start talking catering,’

Felix tones the older boy’s voice out after that, briefly looking up to meet Jisung’s gaze, which had been on him. His lips stretch out into a sympathetic smile before he blows the boy a kiss and turns back around.

Felix chuckles at the mindless action. It’s stupid, but at least it got him to laugh.

**Part II: Confide in a close friend**

The sleek surface of the red guitar held to Felix’s chest gives him an odd sort of comfort. The type of comfort one only finds in certain things that hold so much significant value to them that it traces along the depths of their mind and explores it for particular reminiscences.

The guitar isn’t his. It’s Jisung’s. But that was exactly what made the instrument so consoling and soothing. It was Jisung’s. And when Jisung isn’t with him to hold, he’ll resort to holding onto one of his most treasured items and lets himself picture the memories its absorbed and retained.

Of course, Jisung would only be gone for a little, to retrieve some snacks for the pair to indulge in for weekly movie night; what, at this point, had just become an excuse for the pair to spend at least one day of the week with only each other. It was a special day for both, the type that they wouldn’t cancel for anything else, unless it was really _that_ important. A day where they could pay attention to whatever movie played for a solid 10-15 minutes until they’re drowning in conversations or doubling over in laughter at how instantaneously stupid the plot is – because where was the fun in watching articulate plots that would force them to concentrate and/or end up in a slobbering mess of tears.

Despite the short amount of time he’d been left alone – about 10 minutes – Felix was still a mopey, tired mess when Jisung finds him upon creaking his door open and peering down at Felix through their small fort setup – a mound of blankets held over a stack of pillows, under which various plushies were scattered, and Jisung’s laptop sat in front of Felix, the glare of the screen having disappeared a long time ago as he hadn’t bothered releasing the guitar from his grip.

‘Lix,’ The boy intones gloomily ‘you haven’t moved at all since I left, huh?’

The boy simply screws his eyes back shut, obscuring himself in darkness again. Of course, this doesn’t obscure any other senses and Felix hears Jisung huff, place his plastic bags down, and eventually detach him from his guitar.

Felix grumbles, eyes still sewn shut as he tries to reach out for it again, only to be met with a void that propels him to open his eyes again. After initial weariness at the surge of light, all he’s met with is the sight of a Han Jisung smiling down at his horizontal figure ‘Good morning.’

Felix only outstretches his arms again, making grabby hands at the guitar that was now, in Jisung’s arms. The latter simply rolls his eyes and scoots over so that Felix is forced to sit up again but lets him lay his head on his shoulder when his figure slumps again.

They exchange no words, just establish a peaceful silence substantiated by the warm glow of their starry night lights. Jisung props the guitar above his crossed-over legs and holds the guitar pick that had been on the floor between his teeth while he tunes the guitar strings. Felix naturally sighs in content and leans closer to the other boy as he tries a few experimental strums.

Eventually, when he’s satisfied, Jisung starts playing. The melody isn’t familiar, but Felix can tell that he’s practiced it before. The gentle strumming sends Felix down the route he’d been searching for, whence good memories prevailed, and his heart felt light in his chest. Jisung had always played for Felix when he was down; something about the familiarity and the significance of the instrument made Felix feel safe and sound.

 _6 years old_ ; Jisung was learning to play the ukulele for the first time. The first time he practices it, Felix bursts into tears and proclaims that it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

 _10 years old_ ; Jisung gets his first guitar. It’s not that much bigger than the ukulele – a kīkū, as was advertised – but he’s delighted to learn new chords and eventually, it becomes quite a norm to practice while Felix listens.

 _12 years old_ ; Felix leaves class one day in a mess of tears, and Jisung uses the opportunity to skip after requesting for a bathroom break. He spends the rest of class time with Felix, in the unoccupied music room, strumming those familiar strings in tandem with Felix’s soft breathing as he begins to doze off.

 _15 years old_ ; The infamous red guitar. Jisung finally manages to convince his parents to let him buy a newer, bigger guitar. He decides to look through a store with Felix, and they momentarily marvel at all of the options it presents. Felix’s face absolutely brightens up at the sight of the sleek, red Gibson E3-330, sat up on a shelf all on its lonesome. Of course, integrating to an electric guitar wouldn’t be too easy, but Jisung was willing to do so if it made Felix smile that brightly.

 _20 years old_ ; Felix is sulky and needs cheering up, so naturally, Jisung pulls out his guitar and plays Felix a progression of practiced chords that instil his head with beautiful memories that can only be encouraged by Jisung’s skilled fingers running over steel strings.

They naturally stay like that for some time, Jisung playing and Felix listening in content. Felix’s serene state makes it look like he’s drifted off into sleep, which Jisung assumes when he sets his guitar down and smiles down at him.

‘Thank you.’ The boy murmurs languorously, momentarily shocking Jisung, who almost jumps.

‘Of course, Lix.’ He lulls, softly dropping his own head to settle over Felix’s, a silent settlement of tranquillity infusing itself around them and surrounding them like a cloud of condensed fortitude.

Eventually, they find it in them to finally make use of the snacks they’d previously discarded, and finally come to choose a movie to watch – the contents of which is irrelevant at this point, when they end up engaging in small talk over it.

‘My cousin recently tried out that new dating system, Coach,’ Jisung finds himself bringing up at one point ‘he says he got set up almost immediately but ended up with someone he really liked for just a week.’

‘Oh, that sucks,’ Felix mumbles ‘I mean, can’t he just cancel it?’

‘He’s really insistent on it. Says it’ll find him the one.’ Jisung scoffs amusedly ‘seems really dumb to me. No matter how much analysing or calibrating that program does, humans are so much more in touch with their emotions, you know?’

Felix nods wordlessly, an idea beginning to brew in his head ‘Yeah…but it sounds like a fun idea as sort of a speed dating thing, you know?’

‘Sure, but it’s made to find your match and run you through possibilities that could last years. I wouldn’t be up for signing up.’ Jisung shrugs, plopping another popcorn kernel into his mouth.

Felix hums, but Jisung can tell he’s a bit dazed and distracted from the distant look in his eyes, so he nudges him and gives him a look that says all it needs to – you alright?

Felix furrows his eyebrows, inhaling sharply before deciding to out himself ‘I think it might be a good booth idea.’

‘What?!’

Felix holds a hand up to bring Jisung back down to relax under the weight of his soft pillows. This time, he gives him a look that reads ‘let me explain’. So, he does.

‘I…I’ve been sort of thinking of centring it around it somehow, for a while, but I had no idea what I could possibly make of it. Until now.’ Jisung’s look still reads bafflement, but he lets him continue ‘What if, hypothetically, we contacted Coach to utilise their system for students to use short-hand. Like…the little watches they offer for people that are trying out a short trial rather than committing to it, so it pairs you up with people that are also new and for a guaranteed short amount of time.’

‘I don’t know,’ Jisung’s eyebrows furrow further.

‘The watches assign relationships that only last, like, a week! If they’re willing and consenting, it shouldn’t be an issue, especially if they’re exempt from penalties.’

‘What are the penalties again?’

‘Uh…I guess you get terminated from continuing to use the system, because it’s directly violating the pattern.’ Felix explains. He’s clearly already thought about this for some time.

‘I don’t know, it’s just that the day of the carnival is a week away from valentine’s day. It seems fitting, and I can guess lots of people will be trying it since it’d be cheaper than the real thing and gives them the chance to find someone to spend the day or valentine’s with.’

‘If you really think it’ll work, go ahead,’ Jisung starts ‘but I don’t know if Chan would be up for it.’

‘We’ll see. He might just be desperate enough for me to have come up with something already.’

**Part III: Get the booth ready for D-day**

‘I can’t believe Chan actually agreed to this.’ Jisung mumbles, watching Felix drop a packed box onto the wood of his newly imported booth. It had actually just been an old kissing booth that Felix was in the process of rejuvenating.

‘You could’ve just done a kissing booth, honestly.’ Jisung looks down at the sign that they’d just taken down ‘I’m sure people wouldn’t mind kissing Lee Felix.’

‘Sure, but Lee Felix would mind,’ Said boy grimaces at the thought ‘that sounds horrible, I’d probably end up getting no sales because I’d keep denying people.’

‘Would you deny me?’ Jisung leans over the wooden, painted partition separating them, propping his head onto his hand, and gazing up at Felix with wide, gleaming eyes.

Despite the fact that Felix's first thought is that he wouldn’t, he simply gulps his honesty down and expressly replies ‘Yes.’ To which Jisung scrunches his face up and turns away, feigning hurt – although it did, a bit, not that he thinks it means anything.

‘Woe is me. _However_ will I manage to live knowing that I’ll never be able to get a kiss from Lee Felix–,’

‘Han, get your ass back to your booth, we’re on a time limit here.’ A very exasperated Chan shouts from where he’s helping Hyunjin clean up the soil he’d accidentally spilled. Hyunjin’s booth consisted of an array of plants ready for sale, after his mother accidentally mass delivered a whole bunch from her supplier that she didn’t need. It was a win-win situation; free marketing for his mother’s business, and he could finally stop stumbling upon plants in random spots at his house.

Jisung huffs, blowing Felix a kiss before power walking back to where Changbin was gazing gloomily at the tall structure to be filled with water next morning.

The campus grounds were busy. Numerous booths waiting to be set up, and last-minute preparations for the coming morning’s orders put in place. The college council members were a bit less frantic than they had been the previous weeks, wherein contact with external bodies was becoming hindering and progression felt like it was going at snail pace. For now, all they had to do was make sure everything was where it needed to be, so next day could run as smoothly as possible.

Felix takes the opportunity to look around him, where he had a pretty good vantage point of all the council members. Not too far from Jisung and Changbin’s dunk tank was Minho’s ‘cat café booth’, an attempt to emulate a cat café on a smaller scale by bringing on his 3 cats and offering guests beverages or snacks. A smaller sign stands in front of the booth, reading ‘Please give gentle pats only !! Doongie gets aggressive otherwise :)’.

Over to the left is Seungmin’s booth, which was literally just made up of a table with a chess board sat atop it. The sign next to it reads ‘I challenge you to a game of chess with me, Kim Seungmin. Just don’t bother trying to beat me, it’s never happened before.’

Seungmin had currently been going over ticket orders, seeing as his booth was all set up. He couldn’t wait to see all the people that would give him tickets just to prove that they could beat him.

Not too far from that was Jeongin’s ‘sticker booth’, which carried an array of different sticker sheets waiting to be sold. He’d also set up a small service on the side to decorate cases with stickers using specific sheets chosen by the buyer– ‘it’s about time I get paid for doing something I’m good at.’

With all the more motivation to get to work, Felix gets to working, unboxing his items, and getting his sign ready. Thankfully, everything went swimmingly for Felix and his booth, if you didn’t count the bullets of sweat Chan let out in fear that Coach wouldn’t respond after the first two days of getting nothing.

Around an hour later, when Felix decides to take a break, he finds himself in front of the vending machine, deciding on an iced coffee after weighing out his options. To his startlement, he comes face to face with Seungmin, who had been right behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.

‘Fuck!’ Felix holds a hand to his chest after jumping on instinct ‘You scared me.’

Seungmin raises a brow ‘You know you’re not supposed to be using that, right?’

‘We’re not?’ Felix sounds genuinely shocked.

‘It’s for tomorrow. I can let it slide if you get me that banana milk.’

Felix sighs, taking another coin out and watching as said item falls out. Seungmin grabs it and leans against the wall, sighing into the spring air as he takes his first sip ‘I’m so tired. Chan couldn’t keep up with all the shipment calls, so I told him I’d take care of some, and I’m starting to regret it.’

‘Do you need some help?’ Felix offers, to which Seungmin vehemently shakes his head.

‘No offence, Lix, but you’re a bit of a pushover. Sometimes, you have to push to get your orders quick and jump at the chance to reduce your pricing.’

‘Sorry I’m not a business major.’ Felix chuckles, feeling Seungmin push at his shoulder.

‘At least I have my future decided.’ Seungmin retaliates, snickering when Felix murmurs an ‘ouch’.

‘Whatever. I’ll help support Jisung’s solo career as a guitarist-slash-producer,’ Felix nods to himself ‘we’ll get one of those apartments that look like they don’t cost much rent, but they actually do.’

‘Oh, a future with Jisung, how surprising.’ Seungmin attempts to mumble under his breath, but Felix’s sonic hearing catches it anyway.

‘What?’

‘Well,’ Seungmin winces regretfully ‘we kind of have a bet.’

‘A what?’ The exclamation is louder this time, and he fully turns himself to face the boy, who looks to be attempting an escape.

‘It’s nothing…you weren’t supposed to know,’ Seungmin pauses at Felix’s sharp gaze ‘ah, alright fine. We all think you’re gonna get together someday.’

‘W-we, what?’

‘Felix. It feels like it’s only a matter of time until you start dating. I mean, you’re clearly pining after each other.’ Seungmin gives up, letting out all his preconceived annoyances about the matter ‘You’re practically dating already.’

‘No, we’re not.’

‘Not yet.’

‘Shut up.’

**Part IV: Ensure that the booth runs smoothly on D-day**

‘No, Lix, you don’t understand! This is good.’ Jisung shouts over the hustle and bustle around them, leaning over Felix’s booth while the latter moves to put more of his gadgets on display.

The day's zephyr formed calm waves of spring breeze, feeling like a much-needed revitalizing agent for the tire that was becoming evident in their eyes as time passed. The skies were clear, save for a few clouds, and the carnival had managed to build a fairly lighter atmosphere than the previous year – the image was a blur, all Felix seems to remember is Jisung throwing up in a horse mask and Chan getting an eyebrow shaved off.

‘How so?’

‘Well, yes, Changbin got dropped into the tank by someone already, but now we get 10 minutes until he has to get back up, which means we’ll still get more ticket sales.’ Jisung grins brightly, a hint of mischief laced through his tone.

Felix simply shakes his head ‘Poor guy.’ The sentiment is short-lived, however, as the two turn upon hearing the very person’s booming voice edging closer, a towel wrapped around his, still, drenched body ‘Hey, losers, guess what!’

Oh no. He didn’t sound frustrated anymore.

Changbin eventually catches up, practically screeching into Jisung’s ear ‘Chan says you have to get into the tank next!’

‘What?!’ That catches Jisung’s attention.

‘You. Have. To. Get. Into. The. Tank.’ Changbin yelps with joy, practically frolicking as he makes his way back to the booth that was being cleaned up, his towel trailing behind him like a cape.

‘What? But, we never–,’ Jisung looks back at Chan’s figure questioningly, watching as the boy shrugs apologetically.

‘Sorry, Sung, it seems fair that you take turns. Plus, you’ve made a surprising number of enemies that are willing to try to dunk you.’

Jisung attempts to strangle out a response in retaliation but doesn’t seem to find the words. He looks back at Felix, who smiles apologetically, offering a small pat on his head of hair for support ‘I’ll be rooting for you. Think of the sales!’

Truthfully, Seungmin’s comment from the day before had stayed prevalent within a very specific cortex in Felix’s brain, but he heeded no reason for it, assuming that it was just his overzealousness acting up again.

How is one supposed to respond to the affirmation that their friend group practically shipped them with their best friend?

It’s absurd. Jisung and him are _just friends_.

And he reminds himself that throughout the day. Blocks it out when Jisung happily rambles on about his exhilaration, an hour before the university gates were to open. Or when he waves at Felix whenever their eyes meet from across the field, grin so infectious it’s hard for Felix to think straight.

Even, about an hour later, when someone finally dunks Jisung. 

‘You’re lucky I’m almost sold out. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have anyone tending to you right now.’ Felix retorts, wrapping the shaky boy in a towel they’d borrowed from the locker room.

‘Yeah, whatever,’ Jisung scoffs, but smiles nonetheless when Felix hands over a cup of hot chocolate he’d snagged from Minho’s – pretty successful – booth ‘I was sceptical at first, because there are so many straight guys at this university, but I guess more females attended than I thought.’

‘Do you smell that?’ Felix looks up, sniffing the air.

‘It smells like sweat,’ Jisung furrows his eyebrows when he catches an actual whiff of the locker room.

‘Love is in the air, Sung,’ Felix ignores the earlier comment ‘I feel like Cupid.’

‘You haven’t matched anyone up that hate who they’ve gotten?’ Jisung questions, his general attitude still as incredulous as ever.

‘I don’t think so,’ Felix shakes his head ‘some of them looked like they just wanted an excuse for a one-night stand, or something, which I feel a bit iffy about, but it is what it is.’

‘Didn’t you say Minho got one?’

‘Yup, but he hasn’t gotten matched with anyone yet.’ Felix pushes back some of Jisung’s heavy strands, observing as he grows annoyed whenever the tips of his drenched bangs pelted beads of water over his cold face.

‘Thanks,’ He mumbles, clearing his throat and taking another long sip from his warm beverage ‘how is everyone doing? I didn’t get a chance to check up on them since I was fearing for my life in that tank.’

‘Ah, they’re doing fine,’ Felix recalls ‘Seungmin is still upholding his winning streak, Jeongin almost got tackled because he called someone’s case ugly and offered to give them a new one, Minho almost tackled someone because they pet Dori too harshly despite his sign, Hyunjin has soil in his hair – I have no idea how –, and…that’s about it, really.’

‘ _That’s it_?’ Jisung’s eyes expand, resembling flying saucers in space ‘I missed _all of that_?’

He'd actually missed much more, but Felix favoured the idea of forgetting some of what he'd seen.

Felix shrugs ‘It’s nothing in comparison to last year.’

Jisung shivers at the memory, recalling how heavy his head felt and how much his insides churned whenever Felix and he hitched a ride home that night. Last year's carnival was the sole reason alcohol became banned for every college event forth. Of course, that didn't stop fraternities from attempting sneak them in, still.

‘Yeah, well, I’m still sad.’ Jisung mumbles, jutting his bottom lip out in a surly pout, clearly pining for the attention he knows Felix will surely offer.

‘I know, baby. Seungmin said he’d buy a watch after his match is over. He’ll probably be done soon if he hasn’t already. Would it cheer you up to see him get matched?’ The nickname slipped out quite naturally, before Felix could even think, and he doesn't seem to falter as he continues to run a hand through the boy's drenched hair. Despite its familiarity, it makes Jisung’s cheeks heat up, and he barely holds himself back from wincing when they burn red. Thankfully, Felix’s incessant denial makes him dismiss it, and they end up heading back to the field again a few minutes later – after Jisung changes and Felix looks away awkwardly despite the fact that he’s seen him shirtless countless of times.

_It's because of what Seungmin told him, it's because of what Seungmin told him._

‘Hey,’ Felix shouts over the still-busy atmosphere. It’s actually fairly surprising how lively the event has managed to stay, from when the sun still sat behind clouds, till the present, while it was setting ‘you done with your stupid match?’

‘You done making out with your boyfriend?’ Seungmin shouts back, much to the dismay of the two, flustered boys.

‘Sh-shut up!’ Felix swats at the boy’s shoulder as he sees him leave his post, the girl that had just gotten done playing a much-too-long chess match with Seungmin, raising up her middle finger as she leaves.

‘My customers are so nice.’ Seungmin mutters unctuously, chuckling under his breath. This was practically the boy’s dream. He was both winning games and earning tickets for it, a victory over a victory. Felix just hopes he doesn't end up getting a loss or his mind might surely implode.

‘There’s a special sector in hell for you,’ Jisung shakes his head, moving to stand by said boy while Felix enters his booth, thanking a sleepy Chan who had been manning it ‘I feel bad for whoever you get.’

‘I’m only doing this so I can put someone else through that torture.’ Seungmin grins, watching as Felix pulls out one of the last remaining watches and hands it over, along with a consent form – it was required by law for anyone who purchased it to sign it.

‘Are you actually reading that?’ Jisung looks up at the boy disbelievingly ‘You’re joking, right?’

Felix and Jisung had both known Seungmin for an entire 3 years. Still, the boy never failed to pull something out that makes them doubt his existence, and whether they'd simply procreated him through their collective imaginations. They _did_ always say the two shared a mind.

‘To avoid reading forms or terms and conditions is to sign yourself off to something that could potentially become your demise. Sorry, I’m not dumb like the rest of you.’ Seungmin, _the fucking business major_ , practically recites.

‘You’re seriously unbelievable,’ Felix rolls his eyes ‘no one else here even gave it a glance.’

‘Guess my assertions about the idiocy of most that go here have been confirmed, then.’ Seungmin strikes back, finally taking hold of the pen Felix offers and signing his name in.

‘Whatever. Now, all you need to do to get set up, is to tap on this button twice,’ Seungmin does just that, watching as a settings icon pops up ‘click on that, it’ll let you personalise your preferences to a sort of extent. Once it matches you up, you have to be with whoever it is for the exact amount of time you’re set up. Then, you can choose if you’d like to continue letting it match you up, but because this is a practice device, it won’t last for very long. It’s like a cheaper trial version.’

‘Bold of you to assume I’d let a machine dictate my love life, long-term,’ Seungmin bleakly states, despite the fact that he’s already purchased one ‘if you make another joke about my love life being dry I will strangle you with this watch.’

Felix and Jisung share a look, deciding to keep their mouths shut while Seungmin sorts his preferences out.

‘Are we really going to let some poor sap get paired up with Seungmin?’ Jisung whispers, as if said boy isn’t right next to him. Of course, the comment earns him a scowl.

‘I think we are.’ Felix whispers back while Coach ends up taking the lead and talking to Seungmin, with its one-dimensional female automated voice.

‘It’s already matched me up?’ Seungmin pronounces confoundedly ‘I thought it would take much longer.’

‘Me too,’ Felix mumbles ‘check who it is.’ He gestures to the pop-up asking him if he’d like to see his match.

Seungmin bites at his bottom lip in nervousness, attempting to gulp it down as he finally presses the button ‘Holy shit.’

His heart genuinely feels like it’s stopped beating as he blinks at his screen in a mix of surprise and disbelief ‘Oh God, _why_ ,’

‘Who did you get?’ Jisung and Felix exclaim simultaneously while they each try jumping over one another in attempt to peer at the boy’s screen, who still manages to snarl and push the curious pair away in the midst of his distress.

‘Ugh, I can’t _fucking_ believe this, why–,’ Seungmin brings a hand up to pull at his black strands. So much for working so hard on his hair that morning.

Their queries are taken care of quite quickly, however, when, in the distance, they hear a familiar voice yell out as it approaches the three ‘You!’

_Lee Minho._

‘You’re my fucking match?!’ Said boy practically prods his finger into Seungmin’s chest, edging so close that Seungmin feels his back bump into the side of the wooden booth ‘How?’

‘I don’t fucking know!’ Seungmin shouts back, wincing when the boy's temporal rage only seems to grow ‘Don’t you have cats to be watching?’

Minho scoffs, looking behind him to find a good customer running her fingers through Soonie’s soft fur ‘No, I trust Ryujin. But, what the fuck?! And for a week? I have to be with you for a _week_?!’

‘Guys, guys,’ Felix eventually recovers ‘look, you could always cancel it, alright? You both did this out of sheer boredom, anyways, it’s not like you’ll need it to match you up with anyone else.’

‘No way. I paid for this; I’m not doing that!’ Minho turns his attention back to Seungmin ‘Which means you can’t cancel it either, fuckface.’

‘I love it when you use pet names on me, babe.’ Seungmin leers, deciding to play along. He might as well, at this point.

‘Shut up.’ Minho’s words counteract his flushed ears, which Felix decides he won’t bring up for the sake of his livelihood.

Not Seungmin, though.

‘Ah, I have such an effect on my boyfriend, don’t I?’

_Seungmin should probably sleep with his doors locked tonight._

**Part V: ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!**

Ok, so, maybe Jisung was kind of right, and the watches didn’t exactly create much of a lovely atmosphere. Incidentally, it just gave people an excuse to find people to hook up with, or as was seen first-hand by Seungmin and Minho, paired up with one's supposed enemy.

Maybe enemy was a stretch, but they’d genuinely referred to each other that way. They were an odd pair, more like frenemies than anything else, but definitely weren’t the type any of them would’ve ever expected to see dating. Which was why it was a bit concerning to see them get assigned dates by Coach where Minho could easily push Seungmin down a hill or Seungmin could poison Minho’s food.

The possibilities were endless.

It had been a full day after the carnival, and as rules go, it’s a free day for everyone except for the clean-up crew and the council members, even though they thought it was absurd seeing as they didn’t get to do much of the cleaning up since they’d already packed their items on the same night it ended. This college was run by assholes.

It had now been some time since the members met up at the gate to get started on the clean-up, and they’d all been sat by the central fountain. The very same one that Jisung had gotten into for a ‘quick bath’ while he was wasted at last year’s carnival. No seriously, it was a lot wilder than this year’s.

Felix had not failed to bring it up that very same moment.

‘Ugh, don’t remind me,’ Jisung smooths his beanie down, letting his barely tucked in hair shield part of his eyes, as if it'll somehow hinder the memory from entering his head and reminding him, yet again, why alcohol should not be abused around small bodies of water ‘still remember the aftermath.’

‘Yeah, that chaperone did not look happy.’ Felix sighs, patting at the boy’s head comfortingly, glaring back into Seungmin’s skull when he winks at him.

‘Hey, um,’ Chan clears his throat from where he’s leaning against his propped-up arms on the grass ‘I just remembered something. Felix, didn’t you say you wanted to show Jisung something.’

Changbin, who’s sat right by him smacks him in the arm ‘No, I don’t think he did.’ There’s grit in his voice.

Felix rolls his eyes; he never should’ve mentioned it. Long-story-short, the group had arranged a group chat excluding Jisung, after finding out that Seungmin spilled the beans on their small division (it was exactly 3 against 3: Chan, Minho, and Jeongin believing that the pair likely had to get into relationships or flings in order to learn of their evident feelings for one another, against Changbin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin, who believed they would get together soon, without the mess of extra flings). ‘

In brief summation, Felix had let it slip that he’d left two watches behind so he could surprise Jisung with one and leave one for himself, sort of as a method to show him that he could really find happiness through it – and to fulfil his aforementioned beliefs that he was most definitely, unequivocally, _not_ in love with Han Jisung -, in the conveniently constructed group of 7 (without Jisung) that had been made for his last birthday surprise party and then left to rot until that very moment. What resulted was a brief turf war, in which all of Felix's lovely friends revealed their prior bets and each decided they were now avid parts of the messy will-they-won't-they situation.

‘No, I’m pretty sure he had something to tell him and that it was very important and urgent.’ Minho presses from where he’s sat on a bench next to his match, who rolls his eyes and counterattacks.

‘Nope, I think he’d precisely mentioned that he has absolutely nothing to tell Jisung and – Ow, what the fuck, babe?!’

‘Stop calling me that!’

‘Ok, can someone just be clear with me and tell me what the fuck is going on?’ Jisung finally exclaims, looking around him at the tense group of boys, splayed out in front of him like a gloomy renaissance painting.

‘I think you’d better hear it from Felix…,’ Hyunjin quietly inserts himself into the conversation from where his head is laying snuggly against his backpack - he'd once explained that it didn't carry any books, just blankets, to be used for this exact purpose.

‘Oh, come on,’

‘No, he’s right,’ Felix sighs, glaring back at everyone while he takes hold of Jisung’s hand and practically sprints away with him to a private corner by the main doors.

‘What–,’

‘Shh, just give me a second.’ Felix rummages through his bag for a second, seeing Jisung try to cohort his way from his peripheral vision.

‘Are you going to propose to me?’ Jisung slyly questions, bringing his hand forward as if to expect a ring, grinning when Felix swats at his hand.

_At least one thing seemed normal today. Or rather, one person._

‘I’m good, thanks.’ Felix finally turns back around, leaving whatever was in his hands, shielded behind his back. He lets out one final sigh, its heaviness laced with worry that he hopes isn't too evident, and then, he does it. He shows Jisung both of his hands, palm up, where a pair of watches sat.

‘Uh, I don’t get it.’ Jisung gazes from his hands to his face repeatedly, wondering if there was a joke or punchline to be seen behind Felix's actions.

‘There’s nothing to get, I’m offering you one that I saved from last night,’ Felix smiles apprehensively ‘it won’t bite.’

Jisung pauses, but hesitantly wraps his fingers around the smart device, peering down at it curiously now that it was in his hand ‘Lix, I really don’t want to do this,’

‘Look, I obviously won’t force you to date anyone you don’t want to, but I’m just saying, it could be fun, you know. Plus, I don’t know about you, but I don’t mind finding someone to spend valentine’s with.’ Felix rambles. And Jisung can’t lie, it sends a pang to his heart when Felix admits that, seeing as they’d made it the norm to spend valentine’s day with each other. They’d stuff their faces with chocolate, mutter that relationships were overrated, and then watch stupid rom coms. It was fun.

Jisung couldn’t let that disappointment eat him up, though. It really was only a matter of time until this would happen. Only a matter of time until they had to find their real soulmates, and Felix could stop complaining about not getting the kisses and the relationship assets he so clearly sought for.

So, he accepts. And together, they promise they’ll open it once they’re heading back to their shared apartment together.

What they do not expect, however, at all, is to find one another’s faces flash up on their respective screens.

**Part VI: The course of true love never did run smooth**

_Don’t panic._

_‘I mean, w-we don’t have to take it so literally.’_

_Don’t panic, Felix._

_‘We could always c-cancel if it makes you uncomfortable.’_

_Things didn’t go quite how you planned, but this is ok._

_‘We’ll just hang out, like we always do. The date spots aren’t always that romantic.’_

_It’ll be ok._

_‘Felix. I’m not mad. Look, let’s check the time, maybe we’re freaking out over nothing!’_

_It read 12 hours. You should be happy, Felix._

_‘Oh, that’s a relief, haha.’_

_So why did he feel disappointed, instead?_

_‘Yep. Definitely a relief.’_

_Fuck. He’s in deep._

Ok, so maybe this wasn’t the best place or time for Felix to be discovering his idiotic feelings for the idiot he somehow fell for, but how else was he supposed to sort out all of the condensed mess in his head before now? It became too convoluted by now, and the only way he’s managed to pick up any of the fallen pieces was by making sense of the fact that he was not all that disappointed when the screen flashed Jisung’s face.

However, he thinks he’s handling it pretty well, given the circumstances. The circumstances being that he'd somehow only just discovered his undying love for a close friend he happens to live with and see everyday. It had already been 3 hours since they’d been matched, and the system had set them up on a date out at a cute cat café. Probably because Jisung and Felix both had ‘animals’ and ‘serene settings’ down as preferences. Purely coincidental; they are common interests.

And it was definitely somewhere the two would think of going on their own, so there was no reason for Felix to feel as tense as he does right now. There’s no excuse for his breath to hitch at his throat when Jisung stretches over him to pick up a cat toy behind him, or when he whispers how cute the one, calico that sticks to them, is.

It bothers him the most that Jisung seems so relaxed. He wishes more than anything that his demeanour can be just as normal, that he can stop feeling so tense when nothing serious had to be made of the situation. _God, why does my heart have to be beating so fast right now? Should he consider going to the doctor for this?_

‘Lix?’ The boy jumps, looking back at Jisung’s concerned gaze, accentuated by his soft features and his soft sweater and the even softer cat, that’s currently sat in his arms.

Honestly, Felix was sure he'd pass out from his heart’s overexertion. 

‘Hm?’

‘Are you alright?’ Jisung leans over slightly, so that they can manage to keep their conversation as mellow as possible ‘I mean, I’d expect you to be a lot more vocal and hyper, seeing as we’re surrounded by cats.’

Felix attempts to laugh, but it sounds forced ‘Yep, I’m perfectly fine.’

‘Lix, come on, I know you better than that,’ Jisung urges ‘is it because of the match thing? Seriously, it’s no big deal, I mean, it’s only a day, and it’s not gonna force us to kiss.’

_But I almost wish it did._

‘I know, I’m sorry, I’m trying to be normal, it’s just hard.’ Felix looks down, playing with the hem of his shirt, unable to keep his gaze locked on Jisung’s any longer.

Jisung opens his mouth to speak until a realisation hits him ‘Ok, um, Coach?’

‘Yes?’ He hears the automated voice reply.

‘Could Felix and I please head back home?’

‘Yes. Your date has lasted a sufficient amount of time.’

Sure, everything is going swimmingly. Jisung and Felix manage to head back without having to hear their watches sound out that they had to be within a closer radius or had to hold hands because they ‘assess a busy environment that warrants you to stay close to your lover’. Nothing helps you get over your massive crush on your best friend like hearing them being referred to as your lover.

Once they’re back home, the watches are, thankfully, less persistent, and they manage to kick off their shoes, make cups of tea, and sit across one another in their small fort and share a slightly-less-comfortable silence then they’re used to.

‘I detect a heightened sense of nerves on your end. Cuddle up to your lover for warmth–,’

‘Shut up, Coach.’

‘This is stupid,’ Jisung remarks ‘I think I’ve still had my point proven through your little experiment.’

If everything else didn’t hurt enough, that definitely made his heart shatter. Jisung might as well have taken it out of his chest and bounced it off of the ground, watched as it shatters through their window, and then shatter over a car window on the ground outside.

No, actually, it felt like Jisung had grabbed it and twisted it himself until it died with him. Why did Felix’s internal monologues have to make him feel so bad all the time? Jisung hadn’t done anything. It wasn’t his fault that he was so easy to fall for.

Before they know it, the 12 hours are up, and the watches are discarded.

**Part VII: Wherefore art thou, Romeo?**

**  
**

Felix had severely underestimated how hard it would be for him to attempt to ignore every trace of Jisung in his life, including Jisung himself, of course, when one, he was his first source for comfort, and two, he lived with him.

It was a hard course to overcome the height of; what with the way its crashing waves swallowed him whole and barely gave him room to breathe. While Felix wishes he could say he successfully has, he knows he most certainly hasn’t.

It only makes it worse that from his perspective, Jisung is completely fine, completely untethered. It makes him angry. More so at himself.

It extends so far and runs through him so prominently that he can’t even bring himself to look forward to that day’s council meeting when the winner would be announced by Chan himself. In fact, he’d been planning on declaring that he’s not feeling well but realised Jisung sees through everything.

‘Felix,’ Hyunjin, who’s sat right next to the boy, whispers ‘are you alright?’

Why does everyone ask that when the answer is obvious.

‘No. You guys got involved in my messy love life and now it’s even messier.’ Felix mutters irritably.

‘To be fair, I was rooting for you to ask him out. Which I really thought you’d do.’ Hyunjin shrugs ‘What’s on your mind, little man?’

‘We’re barely 6 months apart.’

‘You’re a small man, Felix, accept it. Seriously, tell me, why won’t you ask him out?’

Felix inhales sharply, somehow finding himself looking around the room until they land on Jisung’s figure, scribbling something down on a piece of paper before handing it over to Chan ‘I’m scared, I don’t know. I genuinely don’t think he likes me back.’

‘How would you know that?’

‘I just do. I have an inkling. It’s more likely that he doesn’t.’ Felix crosses his arms over his chest, taking another deep breath in.

‘Sorry, Lix, but I respectfully disagree,’ Before the boy can react, Hyunjin presses a finger to his lips and continues ‘Jisung literally always considers you first for everything. Oh, sure we can go out – oh wait, no, Felix says he has to study for an exam, so I’ll make sure to stay with him, so he stays sane. Oh, Felix needed cheering up, so I spent literally all week composing a new song to play for him. Oh, Felix is sick, so I’d rather take care of him than attend that lecture that’s pretty essential for exam revision.’

‘I get it, stop. Look, we’re just _like that_ , we’ve been close since we were kids. I mean, it’s natural–,’

‘Lix, I get it, ok? Feelings and emotions are confusing and hard to understand. But! Jisung doesn’t do these things out of good will. How long you’ve been friends doesn’t mean anything when he talks about you like you’re one of the worlds greatest wonders. Honestly, it’s like, the happiest I ever see him is when he’s talking to you.’

Felix doesn’t say anything but given that a certain look flashes across his face, he can safely assume that a message has been relayed. Unfortunately, Felix isn’t given much time to dwell on anything because Chan proclaims that a winner is about to be announced.

He almost misses it actually, the second the winner is announced.

Yes, his motions feel slower. He feels like he’s floating, and the air feels heavy, like it falls over him and pins him down, numbing his movements. He hardly registers when everyone stands up to start clapping. Oh, was someone announced already?

_It’s you, Felix. You won._

But what gave it away? Perhaps the way Jisung was smiling his way. His bright eyes shone, even against the horrible lighting, attributed to the thousands of stars that fell within their depths and lived there to ensure that even the darkest days were kept alight by their glow.

Felix’s mind had spaced out like that for so long that he barely recalls anything that leads him up to where he’s found himself now. At a local bar, a small stop to continue Jeongin's birthday celebrations after the group lunch, in which the members did not miss out on the chance to embarass the, now, 20 year old by singing Happy Birthday on behalf of the waiters.

‘Can’t believe the university isn’t even telling you what you won until next week. Bet they didn’t even plan it out yet.’ Jisung chuckles from where he’s sat alongside the boy, at one of the long chairs by the bar.

‘Not keeping my hopes up, don’t worry,’ Felix croons, resting his head on his arm, gaze fixated on the shot of…something that’s been placed in front of him. He doesn’t really care to remember.

Jisung sighs, his smile dropping ‘Come on, Lix, lighten up. You won! What’s got you so down?’

Felix immediately fixes a smile back onto his face ‘Nothing! I’m fine.’

‘Bullshit,’

‘Do you really want to know?

‘Yes?!’

‘I’m in love with you.’

_A pause. A very long pause._

‘You’re kidding, right?’

_Ouch._

‘No,’ Felix pointedly replies, downing whatever was left of whatever was in his cup.

_He knew this wasn’t a good idea. He knew._

‘Lix, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean–,’

‘No, look, please don’t,’ Felix manages to strangle out between heavy intakes of breath and the clear indication that his eyes were blurring with inevitable tears ‘I know you can’t control it, I know, I’m just tired of hiding.’

‘Felix,’ Jisung’s own voice grows heavy with the threat of oncoming tears, upon seeing his own friend push away at him.

‘No, Ji, I just…don’t make it a big deal, ok? It’ll go away, or _something_ , I don’t know. Just give me time. Fuck,’ Felix wipes away at his eyes, wincing at the sting it leaves behind. ‘I can’t handle this, God.’

Before Jisung can cry out for his friend again, he’s gone.

**Part VIII: Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind**

The outpour of cloudy tears had been so strong that night that when Felix peers out of his window, out into the usually busy night-time streets, it’s completely barren of life. Alas, at least the horrible weather gives him the excuse to draw whatever he could on the precipitated glass of the windows. They disappeared quite quickly, but Felix felt like that was the more realistic outcome. He’d watch as each little drawing faded away, just like any other good that could’ve made its way to him.

‘Felix? Everything ok in there?’ Seungmin calls out, peering into the guest room Felix had been situated in for the past few days.

‘Sure,’ Felix responds ‘seriously, Seungmin, you don’t have to keep checking up on me, I’m not a child. Plus, your boyfriend is waiting for you in the living room, and it’s valentine’s day. Don’t leave him hanging.’

‘My ‘boyfriend’ and I are set to break up at midnight,’ Seungmin reminds him ‘and there’s nothing wrong with checking up on friends, Lix. It doesn’t mean I think you’re weak-minded.’

Felix just leans his head on the cold glass of his window and meekly replies ‘Sure, you’ll break up then, but you’re not cold-hearted enough to leave him out in the streets when it’s raining this hard. Plus, since I’m taking the guest room, he’ll need a place to sleep, which means one way or another you’ll end up sharing a bed, and somewhere along the line, you’ll fall in love for real.’

‘Ok, as much as I miss you being you, shut up.’ Seungmin shakes his head and walks back to the living room, where Felix hears Minho yell at him to hurry up ~~so they could cuddle~~. Felix smiles to himself. He knows he’s right.

It’s valentine’s day, and he’s alone. That’s ok. He doesn’t need a babysitter, he’s completely fine on his own. In fact, he’s splendid. And what does he do when he’s looking to pass the time, _and is also in an amazing, exuberant mood._

That’s right, bake! He can’t possibly feel down while he’s baking. And no, the fact that a couple is cuddling on the couch only a few feet away from him _does not_ have an impact on him at all, because Han Jisung is _not_ on his mind at all.

Sugar, eggs, vanilla, cocoa powder, flour, salt, baking powder. Everything’s going well. See, Felix can prove that he’s doing just fine without Jisung. So fine, that he’ll probably be able to see him without bursting into tears.

Yes, everything’s going well! Except…he’s forgotten the butter.

Felix falters, looking back at the oven after making straight eye contact with the package of butter that’s sat out on Seungmin’s kitchen counter, untouched.

Felix curses, dropping his head onto his hands. Ok, ok, this is also fine. Don’t lose hope. Sure, there won’t be enough for a second batch. Sure, you’ve just wasted your friend’s kitchen supplies on a batch of brownies that probably won’t taste good but…everything is fine.

Great, actually.

‘No, it’s not,’ Felix brushes his fingers through his long strands, pressing them into his head, feeling like he should be getting a migraine sometime soon, so he could at least have a sound, viable excuse to sleep ‘it’s not _fucking_ ok.’

It’s then that Felix jumps at the unmistakable sound of the doorbell. Somehow, it reverberates much more notably than the sound of the television playing in the background. Echoes through his head, almost like a signal. His legs will him to move, his vocal cords will him to speak up. He tells Seungmin he’ll take the door, and he moves past the two questioning gazes, eyes set on the prize.

Eventually, he stops by the door, quivery fingers hovering over its knob. Slowly, they attach to its cold surface, and he finally swings it open. He doesn’t know why, but he’s not surprised to see Jisung.

Sure, he hasn’t seen him in days since he’d cut off contact with him for all that time, but it felt more like weeks. For that time, he couldn’t help but to envision the boy in his mind and wonder what he'd think about a stupid post he's stumbled upon, or something small he'd seen because it reminded him of him.

How could he not attach himself to that familiar, beautiful figure of comfort. The very same that he’d clung onto for years. For his sanity. The likes of which was wearing thin by the second. As if it had been hanging on by a thread.

‘Felix,’ Jisung starts, tone shaky, fearful, and breathless ‘I know you p-probably don’t want to see me right now. But, um, can I please come inside? I’m freezing.’

It’s only then that Felix registers the fact that the boy had likely ran all the way to the apartment. In the desolate, merciless rain. He’d ran here, for him.

‘Of course, of course,’ Felix takes hold of one of his hands and pulls him in. He’s adorned in a big, black puffer coat and a beanie, but nothing else that could really keep him all that warm or shield him from the heavy deluge of rain he’d weaved through, which was already evident from his soaked self.

Seungmin and Minho look back at the two concerningly, but Felix waves them off, muttering that they’ll be fine as he leads Jisung to his temporary room. Once there, Felix is quick to pull out a change of clothes, throwing a blanket the boy’s way ‘Sit, sit.’

Jisung plops down onto the unfamiliar bed and lets Felix wrap the blanket around him ‘Warm up for now, but then change into that, you’ll catch a cold if you stay in those.’

Jisung nods, gnawing at his cold lips while his eyes flitter across the room, falling over its different contents, ascertaining the Felix-like value he’s given it during his short stay thus far.

‘Why are you here?’ Felix finally finds it in him to ask. He’s quite a distance away from Jisung, which is a stark difference from when he recalls Felix tending to him after he’d ran back home through a storm he didn’t expect coming – that was about 3 years ago – and he’d been impossibly close, wrapping his arms around Jisung so as to exchange as much warmth as he possibly could.

‘I’m sorry. I had to talk to you,’ Jisung sniffles, wrapping the blanket more tightly around himself.

‘Fuck, Jisung, no you didn’t. I told you I needed time, and now you could get a cold, or something.’ Felix vexes ‘If it was really important, a text or a call would’ve been fine.’

‘You’ve been ignoring me.’

‘Well, shit, it’s kind of hard to think of you right now because _unfortunately_ I’m still in love with you!’

‘Felix, will you please stop yelling for one second and let me fucking speak!’

‘What is it then, let it out!’

‘I love you, ok?! I love you, a lot. And I’m sorry it took so long for me to figure it out because love is fucking confusing, but I really love you, I’m sure of it.’ Jisung stands up, feeling his heart practically plummet through his chest.

He’s taking a leap of faith. He trusts Felix.

‘I-I was confused before with everything and…I don’t know, I guess I denied it, but I swear I’ve never been more sure than I am now. And it's been so _fucking_ tough without you. I miss you, I want you, I need you.' Jisung's words are slurred by desperation and heated passion, and he's aware that he's rambling, but perhaps that was what he needed.

'Please, Lix. I can’t stand it anymore. I don’t want to spend today or any other day with anyone else, I just want to be with you.’ Surprisingly, at this point, Jisung doesn’t shed any tears, nor does Felix. They suppose it’s because they’ve ran all out. They’ve been drained of it all. It was time for the tears to cease.

Jisung doesn’t care for the blanket anymore, or the beanie, or the jacket. He takes them all off and runs into Felix’s arms. For the first few agonizing seconds, Felix doesn’t hug back. But when he does, when Jisung is pulled ever so closely to him, when he feels his warm breath waft over the back of his neck, the tingles of sincerity riding up his torso, the very same that one can only be felt whence within the confines of one’s soulmate.

‘I love you too, Han Jisung.’ Felix purrs against the boy's warming skin, hands haphazardly brushing through his wet strands, spreading the warmth through to them, as well.

No. _Now, everything is great_.

**Part IX: The sight of lovers feedeth those in love**

‘Dude, it smells fine,’ Jisung nods after his nose takes in the wafts of the lovely, chocolatey aroma of the batter Felix had been vehemently mixing for way too long.

‘Did you just dude-zone me?’ Felix raises a brow, feigning offence.

‘But, dude,’ Jisung looks on at the boy, tone as serious as ever 'i love you.'

‘I love you too, dude.’ Felix grins, raising a hand to slide over Jisung’s, watching is it moves to cup one of his cheeks. Naturally, he takes the opportunity to rub his cheek against the boy’s warm hand, eyes shut in content at the comfort he’s been craving from the second his limbs started soring.

'In fact, I love you so much, I might just ditch this batter for a second just so i can take the extra time to admire you.'

Jisung coos at the boy, leaning in, as if to plant a small peck over the boy’s nose. The aftermath of which coerces him to place a kiss on every other freckle on his small nose, trail extending past it, to his cheeks, for they mustn’t feel left out.

Eventually, Felix's giggle spree pauses so he can just audibly mutter ‘When are you gonna kiss me? I'm getting impatient.’

Jisung smiles through one of his delicate bites of love, moving to teeter his own lips over Felix’s, his dangling legs in close contact with the blonde's, who had been standing in front of the counter Jisung was sat on.

‘Hm, like this?’

Eventually, as Jisung predicted, Felix grows tired of waiting, and he practically hurls himself onto the boy, despite the already-close gap they’d established. His hands immediately find refuge on his waist while a smile etches its way back onto his face upon feeling Jisung giggle against him. They eventually regain their rhythm when Jisung manages to pull Felix closer to him, tufts of his black hair pressing into Felix’s forehead, their eyelashes fluttering against the other, while their soft lips move in tandem with an unspoken cadence. For once, Felix welcomes the fast-paced beating in his chest, because it reminds him that everything he feels is so, unequivocally, real. All of the emotions that rush into him at once, that make love easier to understand.

He thinks, perhaps love is such a complex emotion because it incorporated every single emotion, ravelled it into one lump, and enhanced each one. It was felt so much more strongly, sometimes for better, sometimes for worse.

Love could be unforgiving; it could be painful; it could be sad. But, Felix thinks, while Jisung sits so comfortably in his arms. While he can hear his soft breaths whenever he wakes up while the two are entangled in each other’s embraces. While he can share quiet, beautiful moments with him. While he can grasp onto his hand tightly and feel its intent all the way through. While he can kiss him and hold him and love him wholly and unambiguously.

He thinks he’ll endure all the pain and the risk. For Jisung.

_‘Hey, lovebirds, get off my counter!'_

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i started using shakespeare quotes for section headings towards the end
> 
> what about it


End file.
